El Clan: Los inicios
by meli linda7
Summary: Elisa tenia una vida de típica estudiante, aburrida y monótona. Ella tenía sus objetivos claros y nada la haría cambiar. Pero una tarde distinta le destinó un fuerte cambio. Ni siquiera ella conocía esa parte de si, pero ¿Sería capaz de cambiar todo por seguir sus instintos? ¿O acaso habría algo mas que eso?


Siempre era lo mismo, todos los años que llevaba en el colegio siempre era lo mismo. Prevención de drogas y violencia en orientación. ¿Acaso la profe no se cansaba también? Bueno, en su limitado mundo no debe haber muchas emociones ¿Cómo pensara alguien de 60 años? Creo que a esas alturas de la vida ya nada te aburre, yo hubiese perdido las ganas de seguir viviendo. Aunque mi vida no era la mas emocionante, al menos no en esa sala. Esta señora que enseña orientación- más bien nos aburre de nueve de la mañana hasta las diez y media- a los jóvenes de su colegio, lamentablemente era la dueña de este. Puedo asegurarles que en mi curso nadie la quiere ni un poco. Hoy lucía una chaqueta nueva, roja oscura como burdeo, hasta el inicio de la rodilla, con unas botas negras largas que no se distinguía bien donde terminaban, pues el pantalón que llevaba era del mismo tono y con un leve brillo.

¿Se dan cuenta de lo aburrida que es su clase?

Ni hablar de su mente cerrada en la cual no cabe que alguien fume o beba, para ella ya son drogadictos, sin vida, que morirán a los 27 por una sobredosis en la soledad de sus departamentos. Pero no sé si ignorará que más de la mitad de los alumnos a los que les hace clases, fuman y beben casi todos los fines de semana. Excepto yo, claro. Lamentablemente soy algo así como una alumna ejemplar. Me esforcé mucho por serlo cuando era más pequeña, pero ahora lo odio.

Hablamos de lo mal que lo pasa un drogadicto en su vida y la paz que encuentran al rehabilitarse. Por fin terminaba la clase, no puedo creer el tiempo que perdemos en esa absurda clase.

Recreo. Al fin podría comer y leer mi maravilloso libro tranquila. Aunque lamentablemente a las personas les parece extraño que alguien quiera estar callado, solo y leyendo así que hacen dos cosas: Hablarte y/o tratarte como un extraño parasito. Siempre hay gente así donde estés.

En mi libro, la protagonista participaba de una guerra, estaban en pleno combate. Mi personaje favorito, _Kline_, estaba en un severo riesgo ya que se había infiltrado en el lado opuesto. _Yira_ –la protagonista- dispara _granadas de estática_ hacia los enemigos para que _Kline_ escape. La granada es desviada por _Markus_, el líder del otro lado. La granada avisaba que iba a explotar con su pitido, justo en frente de _Kline_. Cuando el pitido sonaba más rápido advirtiendo su inminente explosión, _Kline_...

-Buenos días jóvenes.

Era el profesor de historia, al menos algo bueno que hacer.

La clase pasó más rápido de lo que parecía que duraba, así me gustan las clases. Después almorzamos. Arroz y huevo con ensalada, nada emocionante. Luego nos tocó música. Me agrada tocar el piano. Matemáticas, como las odio, y finalmente religión. Camine con mi curso hasta quedar sola, llegue a mi casa, comí algo, me acosté a leer.

_Kline_ quedo grave en el hospital de emergencia que habían armado en la _Calle Hortensias_. _Yira_ había sido capturada por el bando contrario, pero _Markus_ tramaba algo más…

Como siempre me dormí tarde. Al día siguiente teníamos una actividad en el colegio, una reunión para ver el tema de nuestra graduación. Algo porque motivarme, sobre todo porque los jueves eran muy aburridos.

Si hay algo que odio más que orientación es levantarme temprano, bueno, es debatible. Lenguaje, matemáticas, física, química y finalmente inglés.

La reunión, al fin. Algunos habían ido a sus casas a cambiarse, ya que comenzaba a las seis. Yo preferí quedarme, con otros dos compañeros. Ya oscurecía, en esa época del año el sol desaparecía cerca de las cinco y media. El colegio, por más chico que era, daba miedo de noche y peor sin nadie más que nosotros. Incluso nos habían dejado las llaves para que cerráramos.

Eran cinco para las seis cuando llegaron casi todos, faltaban dos. Nuestro curso era el más chico, doce alumnos. En ese momento éramos diez, y por la ausencia de los demás cursos, pude notar lo pocos que éramos realmente.

-Muy bien, comencemos.-dijo Carla, la presidenta de curso- Si Andrés y Camila llegan más tarde, las puertas están abiertas.

-Camila no vendrá, su mama está enferma.-dijo Cony. Se había cambiado de ropa, llevaba jeans negros y una blusa rosa, encima tenía un sweater blanco. Se veía bien.

-Qué lástima, pero debemos comenzar.

Carla comenzó a explicar algo sobre que debemos ponernos de acuerdo, si queríamos un lugar cerrado o abierto, vestido largo o corto, bla bla.

Yo estaba mirando su llamativa ropa. Llevaba una polera amarillo flúor con una chaqueta de cuerina café, unos jeans azul claro con estrellas dibujadas y sus botas eran calipso. Era una bonita y llamativa tenida. Ella era alta y delgada, así que cualquier cosa, hasta nuestro horrible buzo para educación física le quedaba bien. Su cabello castaño se deslizaba por su chaqueta mientras hablaba. Sus labios estaban bien maquillados con un lápiz labial rojo fuerte. Le quedaba bien.

-¿Cuál prefieres tú, Elisa, largo o corto?- la pregunta de Carla me saco de mis pensamientos bruscamente.

Tratando de parecer interesada en la conversación hable calmada.

-Me da lo mismo, elijan ustedes, de todas formas no me gustan los vestidos.

-¡Como pueden no gustarte! Son lo único que uso yo. ¡No sé qué haría sin vestidos!- exclamó Alicia, que efectivamente llevaba un vestido gris con una chaqueta negra y tacones rojos. Se veía bien, demasiado como para una simple reunión.

-¿No les parece que es muy pronto para ver el vestido? Además de ser irrelevante, aún tenemos un año. Lo urgente es el lugar.- dije sin cuidado, sé que mis compañeras solo querían ver cual vestido les quedaba mejor, pero ya estaba harta de superficialidades.

-Tienes razón, deberías estar tu aquí adelante ¿No crees? – me ofreció Carla algo ofendida.

-No gracias, lo estás haciendo muy bien.- me acomode en mi silla.

No puedo creer que esta haya sido mi motivación del día.

-Deberíamos hacerlo en la plaza del centro.- dijo indiferente Eduardo.

Su propuesta no fue más que odiada. Esa plaza no tenía buena reputación. Aunque iba bien con la de él, desordenado, sin tareas ni estudiar, el típico rebelde de la clase.

-Al frente de mi casa hay un club de campo, es muy bonito.- menciono motivado Vicente. El me agradaba. Era inteligente y hablaba poco, así deberían ser todas las personas.

-¡Me alegro de que hagas una buena cooperación! A diferencia de otros…- se alegró Carla, mientras escribía la propuesta en la pizarra de nuestra sala.

En ese momento escuchamos la reja de afuera.

-Debe ser Andrés, tarde, demasiado.- Carla miro su reloj. Tenía razón, ya eran las siete y media.

-¡Apaguemos la luz y escondámonos para que crea que no haya nadie!- susurro Cony, seguido de esto apago las luces y se escondió detrás de una mesa.

Yo hice lo mismo. Me agache al lado de Carla y Vicente.

La reja se estaba cerrando, se escuchaba el ruido de una cadena y unas pisadas fuertes.

-Qué raro, no hay ninguna cadena en la reja.- dijo Carla extrañada, aunque no podía ver su cara, podía imaginar la confusión en sus ojos.

Cadena, pisadas fuertes, más cerca. Algunos reían por lo que iba a pasar. Más pisadas. ¿Había más de una persona? Los tres no dijimos ni una palabra, pero era obvio que Andrés, si es que era el, no venía solo.

Las pisadas entraron por el pasillo que daba a nuestra sala. Una luz tenue blanca ingresó levemente por la ranura de la puerta y se fue intensificando, junto con las pisadas, hasta que se detuvieron, justo detrás de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió, pude ver que algunos intentaron ver, pero la fuerte luz los hacia cerrar los ojos.

-Hay algunos, rápido, entra.- dijo una voz masculina, debió ser un hombre de almenas treinta años.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se inundaba de un sudor frio, desde la punta de mis pies hasta toda mi cabeza. Alguien encendió la luz.

Mas pisadas, no me atreví a ver, tampoco Carla ni Vicente. Estábamos los tres mirándonos, transmitiendo el miedo que nos invadía.

Debieron ser cuatro hombres. Se escucharon unos gritos antes de que llegaran hasta nosotros. De inmediato me puse de pie, Carla y Vicente también a modo de reflejo. Habían dos hombres de la misma edad, unos 30 años que vestían normal, camiseta y jeans. No parecía que fueran a hacernos ningún daño, incluso tenían cara de ser buenas personas, pero hubo algo que me indicó que no lo eran, tenían unas cuerdas en las manos. Uno llevaba las cadenas que nos habían asustado.

Corrí por la sala, sin pensar, intentando evadir a mis captores, Carla cayo primero. Vicente lucho cuando lo atraparon. Yo me escabullí por detrás de ellos, pero fueron más rápidos y uno me atrapo por detrás. Me pusieron las manos juntas hacia atrás con una cuerda gruesa, aunque no me amarraron muy fuerte. Estaba muy enojada, tenía miedo, pero más rabia porque me habían capturado. El hombre que me había amarrado era más joven, parecía de mi edad, perfectamente podía ser compañero nuestro. Vestía normal, al igual que los otros, solo que el sí parecía ser alguien malo.

-Casi.- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.


End file.
